californiadreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fantine Lefèvre
I'm Fantine. Yes, my parents named me after Fantine in Les Mis. Please do not judge them. They wanted a daughter with an 'elegant' name. Appearance *'Hair Color': Blonde *'Eye Color': Green *'Trademark': My eyes. :) Um, my style varies, tbh. I like wearing regular clothes, dresses, different colors, different styles, lace, leather, so yeah, pretty much everything. I don't really 'style' my hair. For me, it's messy bun, curly, or just brushed. I like it best as a messy bun. I would dye it brown, or like, a reddish color, but I think it's already pretty as is. I don't really wear makeup, only for special occasions, so, yeah, I like it all natural. But, when I do wear makeup, I like wearing lots of eyeliner, and my lashes are kinda invisible, so I like wearing fake lashes instead of mascara. I like doing character makeup on Halloween. But, um, yeah, that's pretty much it. Family 'Angel Lefèvre' My mother. I was never really that close with her, but she's really nice and she wants me to have a good career. She teaches 8th grade history back in Washington. She had me when she was 20, so she wasn't married to my dad when she had me, so I was flower girl at their wedding. (They got married when I was 5.) 'Brice Lefèvre' My father. He was really close with me and he really loves me a lot. <3 He's really supportive, and he used to help me write my short stories when I was young. You have no idea how much I miss him. He was kind, gentle, and everything a father should be. When I was younger, he used to call me Fanny. (Still not cool, dad.) But, no matter how many times he calls me fanny, or how many horrible jokes he says, he is an A-list dad. 'Jack' My little aussie shepard. <3 I miss him a lot. I got him when I was 16, so I didn't get to hang out with him as much as I wanted to. I still see him when on holidays when I get to go home. History I was born on May 5th in 1994 in Pasco, Washington to two loving parents named Angel and Brice. They named me Fantine Cosette, after the mother and daughter in Les Mis. I was never really the artsy type growing up. I loved to write, though. I would always write little stories when I was in Elementary School. When I was in Middle School, I would make little chapter books. In my first two years of High School, I kinda stopped writing because of all my homework, and I would stay up until 12 doing work. I got good grades though, so I really didn't care. In my junior and senior year, I got back to writing, and got into Harrington. When I was growing up, I don't know what made me the target for people's bullying, but like many people, I got bullied. It started in 3rd grade. I never really talked to anyone, so they called me a loner, loser, they told me to stop writing, and it was horrible. I don't see why anyone would pick on someone, JUST because they enjoy to write. I cried a lot, I tried to tell my parents, but I don't know what they would think, as much as I love them. It kept going on until 7th grade. In 7th grade, I met this girl, her name was Lillian. Like me, she loved to write, so we became best friends really quick, and I just forgot about all the bullies. Not quickly, but very slowly. In 8rd grade, and I eventually started a writer's club. 2 people from 6rd grade, Lillian, and I were apart of the club. Once again, I was an outcast. But in that writer's club, we still made lots of progress. We made a poem book, and a short story book. Very little people actually bought it, but it didn't matter. I heard that the writer's club is still going on in my old middle school. I also wonder how Heather and Stacy (the 6rd graders) are doing right now. They'd be juniors. But because of that writer's club, I loved going to school, because even if it did have a tiny amount of people, we still made it work. When I got into High School, Lillian and I got into drama. We did musicals every year. We did Damn Yankees in my freshman year, West Side Story in my sophomore year, Les Mis in my junior year, and Hairspray in my senior year. Les Mis is how I found out my name. Not many people are named Fantine. But, out of all the musicals we did, I think I enjoyed West Side Story the most. Our Maria was so great. After High School, I moved to... well, here, and started going to Harrington College. I think I was the only person in my High School to go, because I haven't met anyone I've known before. I did meet one person, and she's nice. I still miss Lillian though. Personality Um, I act awkward a lot. I like talking to people, and I usually care about people even if I don't know them very well. I'm social, but I don't have 1 billion friends. I also joke a lot. Most of the time my jokes aren't funny, but I try. ^.^ Other People Scarlet Anderson She's really nice. I consider her a friend. Trivia *I used to live in Washington. **Not DC, the state. It's just two states above Cali. (I think, I'm too lazy to get out the map.) *I'm Scotch-Irish, and English from my Mom's side, and German and French from my Dad's side. *My name is actually kinda weird. First, we did Les Mis in my high school before the movie came out, and my name was Fantine, the mother of Cosette. After we did Les Mis, the movie musical Les Misérables came out about a year later, and my celebrity doppelganger Amanda Seyfried played Cosette, which is my middle name. It's weird. Gallery sorry the first 40 pictures are of me and my dog tumblr_m0ma2sU3D41r981zpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m0ma2sU3D41r981zpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m0ma2sU3D41r981zpo3_250.jpg tumblr_m2h61esHl51r981zpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m2h61esHl51r981zpo3_250.jpg tumblr_m2h61esHl51r981zpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m5k7ophGZ51r981zpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m5k7ophGZ51r981zpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m5k7ophGZ51r981zpo3_250.jpg tumblr_m5k7ophGZ51r981zpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m5k7ophGZ51r981zpo5_250.jpg tumblr_m5k7ophGZ51r981zpo6_250.jpg tumblr_m5k7ophGZ51r981zpo7_250.jpg tumblr_m5k7ophGZ51r981zpo8_250.jpg tumblr_m5k7ophGZ51r981zpo9_250.jpg tumblr_m5lv3oUk6s1r981zpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m29gyyhkLy1r981zpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m741tyBVXv1r981zpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m741tyBVXv1r981zpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m741tyBVXv1r981zpo3_250.jpg tumblr_mb9pkq4XFD1r981zpo1_500.jpg tumblr_mfn310oSoS1r981zpo1_500.jpg|Favorite picture everr.<3 tumblr_mgnzg56kiO1r981zpo1_500.jpg tumblr_mjepmodlcT1r981zpo1_500.jpg tumblr_mjrhzlnDFB1r981zpo1_500.jpg tumblr_mjri0n9t4c1r981zpo1_500.jpg tumblr_mjwow9RFPp1r981zpo1_500.jpg tumblr_mmr27dye971r981zpo1_500.jpg tumblr_mn5o8aJN8m1r981zpo1_500.jpg tumblr_mn5ojpsmHp1r981zpo1_500.jpg tumblr_mnk7esplyJ1r981zpo1_500.jpg|kisses! xo tumblr_mnvqnnYwPO1r981zpo1_500.jpg|more kisses! <3 tumblr_mo0t35CZco1r981zpo1_500.jpg tumblr_mo0t55PIs01r981zpo1_500.jpg tumblr_mo33z1EdxN1r981zpo1_500.jpg tumblr_mp61y0iUGr1r981zpo1_500.jpg tumblr_mp61y0iUGr1r981zpo2_500.jpg tumblr_mp61y0iUGr1r981zpo3_500.jpg tumblr_mpinotmORM1r981zpo1_500.jpg tumblr_mpinq2YVVH1r981zpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9dlnpFtKH1r981zpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m9dlnpFtKH1r981zpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m9dlnpFtKH1r981zpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m9dlnpFtKH1r981zpo5_250.jpg tumblr_m9dlnpFtKH1r981zpo8_250.jpg tumblr_m65jumfteZ1qzwgnko1_250.gif tumblr_m65jumfteZ1qzwgnko8_r2_250.gif tumblr_medw1ttwQj1r9jumao1_250.gif tumblr_medw1ttwQj1r9jumao2_250.gif tumblr_medw1ttwQj1r9jumao3_250.gif tumblr_medw1ttwQj1r9jumao4_250.gif tumblr_medw1ttwQj1r9jumao6_250.gif tumblr_medw1ttwQj1r9jumao7_250.gif tumblr_medw1ttwQj1r9jumao8_250.gif tumblr_medw1ttwQj1r9jumao9_250.gif tumblr_mfloucIq4L1qenf6do1_500.png tumblr_mgwlihn04K1s3bn4po2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_mgwlihn04K1s3bn4po3_250.jpg tumblr_mh129azr811s3bn4po1_500.jpg tumblr_mihmrtu3vd1s3bn4po1_500.png Tumblr mjyridNZLo1r981zpo2 250.gif Tumblr mjyridNZLo1r981zpo1 250.gif Tumblr mjx3t89FXl1r4oapbo2 250.gif Tumblr mjvwzy3QVs1s3bn4po10 250.gif Tumblr mjvwzy3QVs1s3bn4po8 250.gif Tumblr mjvwzy3QVs1s3bn4po7 250.gif Tumblr mjvwzy3QVs1s3bn4po6 250.gif Tumblr mjvwzy3QVs1s3bn4po5 250.gif Tumblr mjvwzy3QVs1s3bn4po4 250.gif Tumblr mjvwzy3QVs1s3bn4po3 250.gif Tumblr mjvwzy3QVs1s3bn4po2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjkiljA1rG1s3bn4po1 500.png Tumblr mjdaj672zd1s3bn4po1 500.png Tumblr mj2i01wrDU1qfx9mto3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mj2i01wrDU1qfx9mto2 250.gif Tumblr mj1rcwpaCl1s3bn4po1 500.png Tumblr miutstu8rC1s3bn4po1 500.png Tumblr milk1dgxg71s3bn4po1 500.png Tumblr mjvwzy3QVs1s3bn4po9 250.gif Tumblr milk5bkmNp1s3bn4po1 500.png Tumblr mjyridNZLo1r981zpo5 250.gif Tumblr mjyridNZLo1r981zpo7 250.gif Tumblr mjyridNZLo1r981zpo8 250.gif Tumblr mjyridNZLo1r981zpo9 250.gif Tumblr mk6yeif9CH1s3bn4po1 500.jpg Tumblr mk55dtulpW1rrc2t7o1 250.jpg Tumblr mk55dtulpW1rrc2t7o2 r1 250.jpg Tumblr mk55dtulpW1rrc2t7o3 r1 250.jpg Tumblr mk55dtulpW1rrc2t7o4 250.jpg Tumblr mkedy9tFU61s3bn4po1 500.png Tumblr mkw8obYcJT1qdg1yho1 r1 500.png Tumblr mkzt3baurD1r981zpo1 250.gif Tumblr mkzt3baurD1r981zpo2 250.gif Tumblr mkzt3baurD1r981zpo3 250.gif Tumblr mkzt3baurD1r981zpo5 250.gif Tumblr mkzt3baurD1r981zpo6 250.gif Tumblr mkzt3baurD1r981zpo7 250.gif Tumblr mkzt3baurD1r981zpo8 250.gif Tumblr mkzt3baurD1r981zpo9 250.gif Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Fantine Lefèvre Category:Females Category:Students Category:Adults